Bunches of Flowers
by NellieZabini4
Summary: Another Holiday short. On Valentine's Day Harry receives a bouquet of roses with a mysterious note attached. The note says he must figure out who the sender is by the end of the day in order to get his final present, using the clue the sender leaves. Will Harry be too oblivious to figure out who the sender is? Yes. But maybe Hermione can help. Harry and Draco, Drarry, slash. yay!


**YAY ANOTHER STORY! So sorry for those waiting for a "I Want to Murder My Veela Ancestors" or "With a Name Like Potter" updates...I'm being super slow cuz school's busy. Anyhow, this is another one of my holiday short stories! Yay! This one is obviously for Valentine's Day (sorry about being four days late, but it WAS started on Valentine's Day...) and is a stand-alone from last year's "Boxes of Chocolates". Although they are very similar. I'm thinking about doing o****ne for St. Patrick's Day, so tell me if you want one! **

**WARNING: This is slash...because I always write slash. It also has some very inappropriate references and wording at some points, especially towards the end. If you don't like slash and guys being all up on other guys... then please don't read this. Any flames do to that will be ignored. You are now aptly warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy (sadly, although the world should be happy I don't), nor do I own a ton of bouquets of flowers that all smell the same or terrible innuendos. **

**All Comments are welcome! Just try to be nice! If you don't like it at all and hate it with a burning passion of a thousand suns please keep that to yourself thank you :) I like to pretend that I'm a good writer. **

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

**Bunches of Flowers**

It isn't every day that Valentine's Day dawns warm and sunny, what with it being in February when the snow has just barely started to melt, but this Valentine's Day was a very special one. And that, my dear friends, is why the sun was shining brightly and the bids chirping joyously when Harry Potter awoke with a groan.

At first he was confused as to why he had woken up in the first place, especially since after glancing out the window he saw it was still early in the morning and the sun had just risen. Then he was the owl, black as night with glossy feathers that shone in the sunlight, tapping insistently at the window.

With another groan Harry rolled out of bed and let the bird in, watching in amusement as the owl ruffled its feathers and gave him a haughty look, quite like a certain Slytherin he knew would, and stuck out its leg.

Harry was a bit confused when he took the bright pink envelope from the bird's leg and opened it slowly, alarmed by the sheer amount of bows and glitter it presented. He was even more alarmed when a big bouquet of red roses appeared on his desk the instant the letter was opened.

A bit freaked out by these weird occurrences, Harry began to read:

"Dear my lovely soon-to-be Valentine,

Happy Valentine's Day! As you have probably noticed by now I have given you a beautiful bouquet of twelve perfect roses. You should appreciate them immensely. By now you're also probably wondering who I am, but alas Potter- Harry, I cannot tell you just yet. However, I have designed a set of very cleverly placed clues and presents with which you may or may not be able to figure out who I am. It all depends on it the rumors of your thickness and obliviousness are true. In my personal opinion you are, but that's just me. I have to think poorly of you, it's my job. After all, we've had so much sexual tension with each other over the past six years and have been practically eye-fucking for the past two, and yet you still have no apparent clue that we're absolutely meant for each other. Ehem, anyhow, I hope you enjoy your immensely wonderful gifts and follow the trail of clues carefully. If ye shall unmask me by the end of the night then I will give you the greatest present of all. You most definitely want this gift. I wish you luck my hopefully lover-to-be in this endeavor and look forward to watching you closely. (I am not, however, a sparkly Vampire who watches you while you sleep). I also kind of love you with all my heart, but you'll probably figure that out later.

Happy Valentine's Day! (again).

Sincerely and forever your one and only servant,

Big D."

Harry finished the letter and after re-reading it at least twice, Harry still couldn't figure out who in the world had sent him the letter and flowers (he really WAS thick). Although he was pretty sure he recognized that writing style…and the part about them practically eye-fucking for the last two years did ring a bell.

Harry shrugged and picked up the flowers, sniffing them lightly and grinning as they smelled absolutely wonderful. Despite the unusual circumstances of the flowers and letters, Harry was rather pleased that someone had sent him something this Valentine's Day. Although, now that he thought about it, Harry wasn't really sure if he wanted to meet this person, despite the fact that he hasn't really been in a relationship in a long time. Sadly, he had always had his eye on a certain Slytherin Prince of Darkness and god knows HE would never be sending Harry flowers.

:::::::::

"Did you get everything set up?" Draco asked from his spot flopped on his bed, rolling over to arch an eyebrow at Blaise.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I did everything you asked me to. The owl's sent and there's no possible way it can get traced back to you." he assured Draco.

Draco nodded happily. "And the other flowers and clues?"

"There all in position and ready." Blaise said with another roll of his eyes. "Do you really think Potter will understand the clues though? I mean, he isn't exactly the brightest when it comes to relationships and flirting." he pointed out.

"Of course he will." Draco scowled, rolling out of bed and stretching before going over to his wardrobe and picking out what to wear. It had to be something seductive, but subtle. Something that made him look absolutely delicious while not looking like a cheap whore. "I practically told him I loved him, as clear as day, mind you, in the letter I wrote." he took out a pair of pants, holding them up. "Do you think he likes leather?" he asked. "I think he likes leather." he nodded to himself before Blaise could even answer and pulled the black leather pants on. They accentuated the wonderful curve of his arse beautifully.

Once again Blaise rolled his eyes, looking amused. "Yeah, sure, he likes leather. I think the better question would be if he would like leather on YOU, personally." he shrugged, watching Draco dig through his wardrobe again. "What are you planning on wearing with those anyways?"

"This!" Draco grinned and took out a black silk shirt with silver buttons and a white, fitting tank-top he knew would hug his abdomen wonderfully. The sight of it, especially once Draco had put everything on, made Blaise roll his eyes again.

"Honestly," Blaise huffed. "it's almost as though you WANT Potter drooling all over you." he paused with a smirk. "Oh wait, you do."

Draco threw a pillow at Blaise's head. "Oh shut up and get the rest of the flowers." he grumbled, looking smug when Blaise got up with a grumble and got five more floral bouquets from a big box. "Potter will never know what hit him. I hope."

::::::::

By Breakfast time Harry hadn't had any luck figuring out who had sent him the letter and the flowers. He sat down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh before leaping to his feet moments later when his plate turned into a bouquet of tulips. "What in the world…" he muttered to himself, looking at the flowers and noticing another card, this one in a plain, cream colored envelope.

"Hiya, Harry. What's that?" Seamus asked, slipping into the seat next to Harry, Dean Thomas handing of his arm as per usual. He studied the bunch of flowers curiously before getting distracted by Dean kissing along his throat and whispering hotly against his ear.

"Yeah, Harry. Why all the flowers all of a sudden?" Ron asked, appearing in the seat across from Harry.

"Isn't it obvious Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up the envelope from the flowers with skilled ease. "Harry has a secret admirer." she studied the envelope carefully, noting the scent of expensive stationary and the silver printing of Harry's name on the front. "I wonder who it could be…"

Harry shrugged, quickly taking the envelope back and opening it. "No idea. I got a bunch of roses and another letter this morning, delivered by a black glossy owl. Reminded me a lot like Malfoy, it even looked at me like he does." he took a deep breath before opening the card and scanning it quickly. "Anyways, whoever sent the first flowers and letter said that they would be leaving presents and clues for me throughout the day which should lead to me finding their identity. If I figure out who they are I get a super wonderful present." Harry smiled happily.

"Well what does that card say? Any clues that might be useful?" Hermione asked, tempted to snatch it from Harry's hands again.

Shaking his head, Harry passed the card over. "All it says is that this is step one in the process of winning my love and that I'll one day see their name in the shining night stars. Whatever that means." he sighed dejected, playing gently with the flowers and inhaling deeply. Surprisingly enough these flowers smelled exactly like the roses—a scent Harry recognized from somewhere…

"Oh bloody hell…" Seamus gasped, drawing Harry out of his musings. He looked up to see a very sexy, leather clad Draco Malfoy enter the Great Hall and swagger over to the Slytherin table. "That's the finest piece of arse I've ever seen." the Irishman breathed.

"Hey!" Dean pouted and smacked Seamus's arm. Seamus quickly kissed the pout away. "But I like your arse better." he murmured before snogging Dean vigorously.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics and ignored them in favor of studying the quite wonderful Draco Malfoy. He breathed deeply, the scent of the flowers filling his senses, his eyes locked on the blonde Slytherin. For a moment his eyes glazed over, a dazed look in them, but then that look disappeared as Hermione elbowed him.

"You're staring at Malfoy again." se whispered with a slightly amused look. "What if your secret admirer sees?"

With a sigh Harry tore his eyes away from that leather clad arse and looked at Hermione. "Yeah, I know." He murmured just a bit sadly. "I just wish somehow it could be him…but I know not to get my hopes up. He hates me."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, glancing from the Slytherin table to the tulips in front of Harry. "I think you should concentrate on finding out who sent these. Who knows, you might be in for a present surprise."

:::::::::

The next present Harry received was a bouquet of Lilies, the flowers appearing in front of Harry in Transfiguration. He blushed furiously as McGonagall gave him a look and he quickly hid the flowers under his desk, surreptitiously opening the letter.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I am going

to violate you.

Putting such a lovely, wonderfully written poem aside, you really should be paying attention in Transfiguration, Potter Harry. And please stop blushing as cute and adorable as it is, your ears are turning red."

Harry stopped reading to look up, his face indeed beet red, to find Professor McGonagall giving him a look again, although he thought he saw a small, satisfied smile cross her lips. The moment she turned away he started reading again.

"Anywho, you will get four more presents by the end of today and three more clues along with them. Hopefully you'll figure out my clues by then. If not…your loss.

Love you, Harry, my dearest Gryffindor boy"

Harry sighed when he finished, unable to make heads nor tales of the letter, not able to find a clue anywhere in the written words. He inconspicuously sniffed the Lilies, noticing that they too were the same scent as both the roses and the tulips and frowned slightly. It was quite evident that the flowers had been charmed to smell like something….but what? Harry had absolutely no idea, he just knew he really, really liked that scent.

When the bell rang Harry quickly gathered the flowers and letter and bolted to his dorm, , setting all the flowers on his desk and writing down everything he knew about the mysterious gift giver and the clues and presents he had received. So far his list consisted of:

They seem to have a thing for flowers

They have a big black owl that reminds me of Malfoy

We've been staring at each other (eye-fucking) for the past two years

They've enchanted the flowers to all smell the same

Something about their name being in the stars

They want to violate me

They somehow know when I have Transfiguration and they think I'm cute when I blush

I have absolutely no idea who they are

It was rather infuriating for Harry that so far he was no closer to finding this mysterious Valentine sender than he was earlier that morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in Charms, which too was very annoying. In fact, nothing at all happened that was interesting enough to write about until lunchtime.

Once again, the moment Harry sat down a brilliant bouquet of beautiful white orchids appeared in front of him, along with a heart-shaped, velvet box. Everyone gasped as the new presents appeared and in seconds the Great Hall was filled with the whispers about Harry and the mysterious sender and what in the world could be in the small, heart-shaped box. Taking this moment to scan the hall, Harry searched for someone who either looked really excited or not even surprised at what Harry had received. Sadly his search yielded nothing except for Draco Malfoy sulking over at the Slytherin table. Harry supposed he was probably jealous (again) at how much attention Harry was getting, even though he didn't want it in the first place and it obviously wasn't his fault.

Arching an eyebrow at Hermione, Harry picked up the small box, wondering if it could be a trap of some sort. "Go one Harry, open it. It looks harmless to me." Hermione said with a nod, making a "get a move on already" motion with her hands.

Biting his lip, Harry slowly took the lid off…

:::::::::

"Do you think he knows?" Draco asked, half worried, half excited by the prospect. He craned his neck to see the Gryffindor table over people's heads, watching Harry excitedly.

Blaise pulled his arm down. "Don't do that!" he hissed in Draco's ear. "You're being too obvious, and no, I don't think he's figured it out yet. I TOLD you he was thick."

Draco just huffed and pouted, going into instant sulk mode. "Oh fine. But this present should make it fairly obvious. Oh I do hope he likes it." he chewed on his lip nervously, resisting the temptation to look over at the Gryffindor boy again.

"Looks like you'll find out soon enough. He's opening it." Blaise observed just as there was a resounding gasp around the Great Hall.

:::::::::

Harry's mouth gaped wide in astonishment as he pulled out the fine, intricate silver chain, eyes widening as he saw the pendant dangling from it, glinting in the candlelight. It was a pure white dragon, curled around a shimmering black stone, its wings partially outstretched. Harry moved it slightly and awe rushed through him as it glinted in the light, tiny diamonds worked into its scales, its eyes perfectly carved pearls.

He desperately wanted to know who had given this precious, beautiful thing to him, so he could thank them wholly and with all of his heart, but he was sure they weren't going to pronounce themselves now. Carefully Harry slipped the chain around his neck, the dragon resting over his heart and growing warm from the heat of his skin. "Thank you." he said, thinking that was about as close as he could get to thanking them in person for the time being.

He leaned down and sniffed the orchids, admiring their complete perfection. Unsurprisingly the flowers smelled the same as the other bouquets and Harry smiled. It really was a wonderful and slightly familiar scent. Then he picked up the expected letter, this one in a brilliantly embossed red envelope, and opened it carefully, admiring his name printed in a beautiful spiraling golden letters. He took the card out, noticing that the parchment it was written on was fancier than the others and the penmanship especially neat, and read it quickly.

"What does that one say?" Ron asked from across the table, munching on a potato wedge. He looked at the necklace sparkling around Harry's neck. "Well whoever the mysterious sender is, he must be rich."

Hermione looked up at them over the top of her book. "How do you know it's a bloke?"

Ron looked at her, flabbergasted. "Of course it's a bloke! No girl would give a bloke a necklace, or send him flowers. Only another guy would do that."

"Whatever you say." Hermione said skeptically, surreptitiously glancing over at the Slytherin table. "So what does the letter say?"

Harry chewed on his lip and read the letter over quickly again. "It says something about seeing the light of a never ending sunlit emeralds in my eyes. And the necklace being some representation of him or something like that." he glanced at the words one more time. "Oh, and he said that he looked forwards to giving me my final present tonight."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other which raised eyebrows. "Well that's not going to happen unless we help you figure out who he is." Ron pointed out.

"Assuming it is a he." Hermione added. Harry rolled his eyes and packed up his stuff, sniffing the flowers again.

"Well whoever it is, I think I'm falling in love." he murmured, walking out of the Great Hall without a look back at his two friends.

"You know," Hermione looked at Ron with a knowing smile. "I think he was already in love."

:::::::::

Harry received his fifth gift during Care of Magical Creatures while he was studying some nasty looking Nargles. He heard a snicker run through the Slytherins as a gorgeous bouquet of Violets appeared in front him along with another small box and a matching purple envelope. Harry rolled his eyes and glared at said Slytherins, noticing a bright blonde headed Prince of Darkness staring resolutely away from Harry and worrying at his bottom lip. To Harry it made him look both exceedingly adorable and sexy at the same time. It also did crazy things to Harry's hormones which we shalt not mention.

So Harry, for the fifth time, picked up the flowers and sniffed them, sighing happily as the delicious, same scent as before, washed over his senses. He breathed in the scent until his head felt a bit dazed and light, happiness and warmth spreading through him. Next Harry picked up the new envelope, this one a brilliant deep purple with sprawling silver letters in the form of Harry's name, and ever so carefully slit it open with his wand.

He pulled out the light purple sheet of parchment and read it slowly, drinking in the confusing, but neatly written words.

"Dear light of my life and future lover,

Evidently you are as thick as my dear friend says you are. Therefore I am giving you one very, very large and obnoxious clue as to who I am. In fact, as you read this, I am watching you. I watch you a lot—in the Great Hall, during Potions class, during Quidditch, whenever I see you in the hallways…my eyes just seem to always lock on you and I can never look away. Don't worry, I'm never going to watch you while you sleep. That would be creepy, not romantic. Although I do enjoy watching you in the shower after a hard Quidditch practice when you're all wet and the soap just glistens as it slides past your abdominal muscles to your- ehem. Anyhow, hopefully those quite obvious clues will help you to figure out my identity because I really, really want to give you your final present. It's fantastic. Anyhow, I really hope you like your present. It cost me a fortune, but you're worth it.

Another poem written especially for you, love of my life:

Gryffindors are Red

Ravenclaws are blue

Spread house unity,

let a Slytherin in you.

(That's another hint, my lovely dear)

Forever your doting servant,

Big D"

Harry's eyes widened as he finished reading and he carefully glanced over at the Slytherins. Unfortunately they were all, not including Draco of course, still staring at him, so he couldn't exactly tell who had sent him the letters and flowers. Although he was now one hundred percent certain it was probably a Slytherin, a discovery Harry prided himself on making. In fact…Harry's gaze swept over the groups of Slytherins again and noticed that Blaise Zabini was looking extremely suspicious. He didn't know how, the Italian just did, okay?

Making a mental note to watch Zabini especially carefully Harry opened the small box that was with the flowers and gasped as inside were two season Quidditch passes for every Quidditch game that existed. He held them up, his mouth agape with awe and turned them over and over in his hands. So evidently this mysterious sender wasn't only rich, but also a fan of Quidditch.

Harry smiled and said "Thank you." again to no one in particular, completely missing the small smile that flashed upon one Draco Malfoy's lips. The Gryffindor boy was beginning to think that maybe this gift sender would beat out his crush for the Slytherin Prince after all.

::::::::

By the time Potions came around Draco was an absolute nervous wreck. "What if he doesn't figure it out?" he asked Blaise as they took their seats, wringing his hands in worry.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You know, your clue in Care of Magical Creatures was so blatant, Potter would have to be blind to not see that it's you." he whispered back to Draco. A couple seconds later who should walk by but Harry Potter himself.

"Hey Zabini." Harry said as he walked by their table, sending Blaise a lusty wink.

Draco and Blaise stared at each other with wide eyes before the blonde's narrowed. "If you're trying to seduce him…" he trailed off warningly and Blaise could practically see a growl forming at his lips.

"I'm not! Promise!" Blaise said quickly, putting up his hands in surrender. "He must have interpreted your clues wrong or something."

"He had better have." Draco growled threateningly before turning to look lovingly over at the brunette Gryffindor as Harry gasped happily.

In front of Harry had appeared a very lovely bouquet of silver roses, yet another silver envelope, and a slightly larger box than the other, this one wrapped up in what seemed like a cloth made out of silver threads.

Once again, like every other time these flowers appeared, Harry lifted them to his nose and sniffed them. The scent, like every other time, was heavenly and filled Harry's mind with wonderful thoughts of brilliant sunlight streaked skies, dark dungeons filled with kinky chains, and smirking blondes. Harry blinked and the images in his mind quickly vanished. Well, that was weird…

Snape snapped Harry out of his reverie by proclaiming loudly about how lucky Harry Potter must be for being so famous that his admires seem to be sending him things in every class. Luckily for Harry at that point Draco shot his godfather a look and Snape shut up about the gifts, completely ignoring Harry for the rest of the class. He could exactly make fun of his most loved godson's soon to be lover, now could he?

Harry opened the silver envelope and took out the card, reading through it quickly and snorting. This card had absolutely nothing of value except the phrase "I have bright blonde hair and smirk a lot, now guess who I am goddammit!", despite which Harry still couldn't figure out who was sending him the flowers. After folding up the letter and putting it back down Harry uncovered the present to reveal a "Broomstick Polishing Kit-Deluxe Long-Lasting Version!". He grinned and opened the lid of the kit to look inside before his eyes widened and he slammed the lid down. That was definitely not for a Quidditch broomstick.

Over with Blaise Draco smirked widely, very pleased with himself, as he saw Harry's cheeks flush a brilliant red. "That, my dear friend, was an ingenious gift idea."

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "What'd you give him?"

"A broomstick polishing kit. For a different kind of broomstick." Draco snickered. "I just hope he gets the message." he said, suddenly biting his lip in worry.

With a roll of his eyes, Blaise gave Draco a look. "The message that you want to shag him silly? I think he'll get it."

"Good." Draco smiled, looking over at Harry again. "Because tonight's bound to be some fun."

:::::::::

The last and most obnoxious of the presents came during dinner time just as Harry was starting in on his glorious dessert of chocolate pudding. He adored chocolate pudding. Sadly, though, he almost choked on said pudding as a bouquet of shining golden roses sprouted in front of him, tied together with a lovely green and silver silk ribbon. In fact, the more Harry looked at these flowers, the more convinced he was that they were really made out of gold and studded with minute diamonds. Harry sniffed these flowers and was rewarded with the same heavenly scent as the others and another vision of steel grey eyes, blonde hair, and the lips of an angel. Along with rumpled black sheets splattered with white and pink fluffy handcuffs.

This time the card only held two sentences. "If you know who I am come to the Room of Requirement at ten to receive your final present. If you don't know who I am come anyways."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed the moment Harry told her he planned on going. "But what if it's a horrible trap, Harry? For all you know it could be Malfoy who sent you those presents in a nefarious plot to kidnap you."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes at the notion. "At this point I would like nothing better than to have Draco Malfoy kidnap me. And preferably ravish me in the process. Unfortunately, though, that's not going to happen because I think I know who it is."

"Really?" Hermione asked happily, glancing over at the Slytherin table again. "Who?"

"Blaise Zabini." Harry answered in self-satisfied triumph, missing the look of horror on Hermione's face.

"It's not." Hermione said quickly. "No. It's not."

Harry, however, was adamant. "I'm pretty sure it is, Hermione. He was looking all guilty and suspicious during Care of Magical Creatures AND he's a Slytherin. And evidently he wants to ravish me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Zabini's NOT BLONDE! The gift giver specifically said, in blatant terms, that he was blonde!"

"It's just a ploy to throw me off his track." Harry said firmly, opening the newest package that came with the flowers. "I'm ninety nine point nine five percent sure it's Zabini." he frowned as the box he received was labeled "Specially Slick Potions Kit". "Well this is a weird gift…" he opened the top and prompted turned a brilliant shade of deep scarlet.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously, trying to look in the box as Harry kept it closed tight.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Harry said quickly, wrenching the box out of her grip and standing up quickly, gathering up his flowers and letter. "You wouldn't be interested in it. Got to go!" he exclaimed before racing out of the Great Hall.

:::::::::

Before Draco knew it, it was ten o'clock that night and he was waiting with bated breath for Harry to show up. Or at least he hoped he would show up. He jumped as the door to the Room of Requirement was thrown open and Harry Potter rushed in. "Blaise, I knew it was…you." he gasped as his gaze landed on not Blaise Zabini but Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy?!" he gasped in shock.

Draco scowled. Honestly, the Gryffindor had thought that /Blaise/ had sent him all that?! Like his best friend had that much class and greatness to come up with that brilliant of a plan. "Yes, Potter, it's me, Malfoy. Good job."

Harry blinked at Draco for a moment before stepping into the room more. "Hermione was right…" he breathed as he approached Draco before freezing as he noticed one very, very important thing. Draco Malfoy, who was currently lying spread out on the king-sized, four-poster bed, was undoubtedly very, very naked. Not only that, but the Slytherin looked to Harry to be very horny as well.

This fact caused something very fluttery to erupt in Harry's stomach, or was it perhaps a bit lower than that…anyways, for a few moments Harry just stood there, gaping at Draco and entertaining some rather racy fantasies of him. Those fantasies became very R rated the closer his gaze fell to Draco's lower regions (meaning higher than the thighs and lower than the stomach for those who are anatomically challenged).

"Are you just going to look, Harry?" Draco asked with a leer and a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Or are you going to come claim your final present?" he waggled his fingers at Harry to come closer and the Gryffindor did, eyes slightly dazed and he crawled on the bed next to Draco. He didn't even notice as Draco flicked his wand and Harry's clothes landed in a neat pile on the floor, leaving him stark naked. "Mmm, did you like me presents?" Draco purred, trailing his fingers along Harry's bare chest, loving the way his muscles rippled under his fingertips.

Harry nodded, face already flushed as he breathed deeply. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the scent he was smelling. "You!" he gasped. "The flowers smelled like you!"

Draco chuckled softly, his hands trailing down to Harry's waist and lower, stroking him lightly. "It was Amortenthia, darling." Draco murmured with a smirk. "Smells like that you love most."

Harry chuckled and suddenly moved to roll on top of Draco, kissing him soundly. "Mmm, I'm glad you sent them." he murmured against his lips. Then the next moment he was gone searching through his clothes on the floor.

Draco frowned and rolled over to look down at Harry. "Harry, love, what's wrong?" He asked, worried it turned out that Harry didn't like him at all.

With a grin Harry looked back up at him. "Nothing. I just remembered I had…this" he held up the "Broomstick Polishing Kit" in his hand. "with me." he climbed back on the bed with a smirk. "What do you say we see just how much I can polish YOUR broomstick?"

Draco's eyes widened and he groaned as Harry crawled back on top of him. "I think this is going to be the best Valentine's night ever." the Slytherin groaned quietly as Harry smirked widely.

"Oh, trust me. It is."

:::::::::

Hermione turned from the wall of the Room of Requirement with a smirk and almost ran right into Blaise Zabini. "Granger?" Blaise gasped, looking from her to the blank wall, his eyes widening as he heard the sounds coming from inside. "What're you doing out here?"

"Making sure I was right." Hermione gave a self-satisfied smirk as there were moans and someone inside (guess who?) cried "Fuck yes, Draco! Right there yes yes yes!".

"And were you?" Blaise asked with a chuckle listening as there was a scream and Draco could be heard saying "Shhh, baby it's alright. Draco'll clean you all up, inside and out." and then more whimpers and groans.

With a bright grin Hermione nodded. "Harry thought it was you who was sending everything, but I knew it was Draco." she explained before turning on her heel to leave.

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "How'd you figure that one out?" he asked curiously.

"I know you've been shagging Justin Finch-Fletchly for the past two months." Hermione said simply with another smirk. "And you're not blonde." and with that she left, turning a corner and was gone.

Blaise gave an impressed chuckle and shook his head in amazement before turning in the opposite direction and disappearing around the corner.

"Fuck that girl's good."

**-THE END-**


End file.
